Lisa Ave du Ank
Lisa Ave du Ank was once the maid for IU and the Greneda faction during the Far Eastern Warfare (FEW) while searching for her true master. After encountering Kinji Tohyama while they were both escaping the Deen faction, she determined he was her true master based on Sherlock Holmes’ prediction and now serves him loyally as his personal maid.Volume 16, Chapter 3 Lisa has no combat skills and hates fighting so as her master, Kinji became her protector. However, when Lisa sees the full moon or has a near death experience, she will transform into a large, golden fur werewolf known as The Beast of Gevaudan, where she loses all sense of reason, then kills and devours her allies, and become the master over other animals.Volume 16, Chapter 6 Fortunately, Kinji is able to still reach Lisa soul even is in this state, where the werewolf will not hurt him. After the end of the Far Eastern Warfare (FEW), she returned with Kinji to Tokyo and enrolled into Tokyo Butei High School in the Ambulace department. Appearance Lisa has white skin with long white-pink hair going down to her waist. She wear long white stockings and a maid-style Butei uniform. She wears white garter belts to decorate the insides of her dress. Her werewolf appearance is that of a giant golden wolf. When she wants to she can pop out wolf ears and a wolf tail in her human form. Personality Lisa is a gentle and demure girl who talks to everyone politely. Kinji notes that Lisa is very smart, diligent and easy to talk to. She is very deft at logical arguments and can leave her opponents confused. Kinji thinks that she genuinely enjoys doing housework and cooking, similar to Shirayuki Hotogi. After falling in love with Kinji, Lisa does her best to support him and enjoys being spoiled by him. What annoys Kinji is that though Lisa usually looks very pure, she sometimes acts in a lewd manner. Though she is very obedient as Kinji's maid, when she tries to seduce him, she would indirectly go against his orders, causing him endless headaches. He is especially wary of her garter belts as they are dangerous for his Hysteria mode. However, when Lisa asked him to use her to transform in Rome, Kinji does admits to himself that he holds some feelings towards her. Unlike Kinji, Lisa has great social skills. She is a fantastic conversationalist, so good that even the women-hating Kinji would miss her presence when she is not beside him during their stay in Netherlands. She is also able to change the mind of girls who don't like her and make them accept her. When Shirayuki found Lisa in Kinji's apartment for the first time, Lisa defused Shirayuki's intense killing intent by tactfully addressing her as the madame of Kinji's household. She has also used her domestic skills and tactful manners to make people accept her into their homes on multiple occasions. By showing herself to be useful and pleasant person, she has won over Minuet, the large-breast hating Beretta and moved into Kinji's dorm without incurring the jealousy of Aria, Shirayuki, Riko or Reki. Background Lisa was a maid and accountant for IU prior to it being destroyed by Kinji and Aria. She was in charge of weapons and fuel procurement and has formidable haggling skills, which always makes Cao Cao's face turn sour when she goes to sell IU equipment. The Ave du Ank clan is a matriarchal clan that survives by serving strong warriors. They specialize to become a "useful women" to strong men, thereby being allowed to stay by their sides and gain protection. Each Ave du Ank member will only serve one master in their lifetime. By having children with their master, they ensure strong genetics for their offspring. Lisa agreed to join IU despite hating fighting because she thought it would provide a chance for her to find her master. Trivia * Lisa's measurements are 90 · 58 · 83. * Sherlock mentioning that Lisa is destined to be Kinji similar to the way Professor Morarity would says the same thing about Nemo Rinkarun and Kinji. * At one point during her time at IU, Lisa was believed to be just as, if not more powerful than Vlad. References Category:Female Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Deen Category:Supernatural User Category:IU Members Category:Ambulace Category:Students of Tokyo Butei High School Category:Greneda